


Downstairs Distraction

by g33kyclassic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles You Slut, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic
Summary: Originally a smutty little tumblr drabble.  Charles meets Erik the morning after a very loud night of sex with his current fling.  Things...happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles practically skipped down the stairs. After weeks of research at the lab, slouched over examining samples and typing up results, his body was positively humming in pleasure.

He was pretty sure he looked as thoroughly shagged as he felt- he could feel his hair sticking up at odd angles and his lips were tender and swollen when he ran his tongue along them. Yes, he was deliciously rumpled and very, very happy about it.

So happy he didn’t even mind the three stories of stairs he had to climb down to get out of the building.

“You have quite the mouth on you,” a rough voice stopped him mid stride on the second floor landing.

“Pardon me?”

“You heard me.” A tall, lean man smirked at him from the doorway closest to the stairs. “Got quite an earful from you this evening.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Charles could feel himself starting to flush under the stranger’s intense gaze.

“You are not what I pictured when I heard ‘Don’t stop now, fuck me into next week’ drift down from the floor above me. You don’t sound like an arrogant little Brit when you have a-”

“That is quite enough.” Charles coughed out not needing to hear the end of that particular sentence, since he’d been living that moment about a half an hour ago.

“He’s a good fuck, but he’s a selfish dick.” The stranger added.

“I think I am capable of determining that for myself.”

Charles feels himself flush with heat again at the thought that he just had sex (very loud, very enthusiastic sex) in the apartment right above Sebastian’s ex.

“I really must be going.” He says, glancing at the stairs and then back at the stranger who is currently giving him a predatory grin.

“Looking forward to your next performance -” the man looks at him expectantly.

“Charles. My name is Charles.”

Charles cannot for the life of him imagine why he had just divulged this information to this rude, insulting, nosy stranger.

“What I said is true you know, he’s a self centered asshole. If you really want someone to fuck you until you can’t think straight, well you’re going to have to look elsewhere.”

“Are you implying,” Charles stands up to his full height, still inches shorter than the an across form him, and takes a step forward, “that you could do better.”

The stranger just grins at him, a predatory smile full of teeth and aggression.

“Apartment 216. Erik Lehnsherr. Stop by anytime.”

 

Part 2

Charles is starting to think Erik Lehnsherr might be right: Sebastian is an asshole. 

First off he hadn’t called Charles for two weeks and when he finally did, Raven had insisted it was just a booty call. But Charles believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt- he also wasn’t adverse to booty calls.

Secondly, he had invited Charles for dinner, which Charles was thought meant they were going out to a restaurant, but ending up being Sebastian picking up a take out order that he had not consulted Charles about in any way, and walking Charles straight back to his apartment.

After a lackluster meal of lukewarm Chinese food (with no fortune cookies - who in their right mind ordered Chinese food without fortune cookies!), Charles found himself on his knees in Sebastian’s bedroom dealing with issue number three.

Issue number three being that Sebastian was very selfish in bed, just as Erik had said.

Charles loved giving head, but being dragged into the bedroom, striped out of his shirt, pushed to his knees and having a cock thrust in his face was not exactly his idea of a mutually satisfying sexual encounter. Given Sebastian’s grunts and how hard he was pulling Charles’ hair, he seemed to be having a grand time.

And then the music started: a grandios classical piece that Charles was almost certain was Wagner, punctuated by ‘Me So Horny’ by the 2 Live Crew, that was playing so loud it almost shook the floorboards.

Charles lost it - he snorted loudly out his nose and then fell back onto his haunches as he was overcome with fits of laughter.

Not surprisingly, Sebastian had sworn a blue streak, called Charles a series of increasingly insulting names, thrown Charles his shirt, and then kicked Charles out of the apartment.

Charles found he simply did not care. He was still trying unsuccessfully to stop giggling as he went down the stairs, still listening to the music pulsing through the building.

“No need to put that back on on my account.”

Charles paused, his button down still completely undone and tried not to let his mouth hang open as he stared at Erik, who was standing in his doorway, shirtless, his jeans riding low on his slim hips. Charles contemplated momentarily whether prayer might convince gravity to work its effect on those jeans and give Charles a look at what was underneath. He was almost 100% sure Erik was not wearing any underwear. 

“Where did you find that incredible piece of music?” Charles asked as he stepped closer to Erik.

Erik’s smirked and took a step toward Charles.

“Just something I’ve been working on.”

“Something to lure young men to your apartment?”

“Not young men.” Erik said as he stalked forward. “Just one particular young man.”

Erik was now directly in front of Charles, mere inches away, and Charles had to crane his neck to maintain eye contact.

“Going to fuck my brains out to Wagner, then?” Charles licked his bottom lip suggestively and arched an eyebrow.

“Hmmm.” Erik murmured as he ran his finger along the collar of Charles’ shirt. “I’d prefer to just listen to you. I want to hear every word that comes out of your mouth as I fuck you.”

Charles bit his lip to keep from moaning, but couldn’t suppress how his body swayed closer to Erik.

“Are you ready Charles?”

Charles reached up, standing on his toes, fingers caressing Erik’s broad shoulders.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the smut. Which I admit is both smutty and also very, very fluffy. But sometimes what you think you're going to write isn't what comes out onto the page. Charles and Erik get it on and on and on...

****

**Chapter 2**

Charles can feel his eyes flutter closed as he manages to let out a breathy moan of pleasure. His body is covered in a sheen of sweat and every muscle he possesses, including a few he hadn’t previously realized he had, ache from overuse.

He can feel Erik’s long fingers brushing down his side, and then over his chest to pluck at his nipples. At the same time, the long, lean body plastered against his side from knee to shoulder, rocks sharply into him and Charles feels Erik’s cock graze his prostate once more and his brain explodes with white-hot pleasure.

“Hmm” Erik hums in his ear as he kisses his way down Charles’ neck. 

Charles tries to say something – something smutty and dirty, or at the very least encouraging, but he finds that words have escaped him. After spending hours (or has it been days?) with Erik in his apartment being stretched and kissed and fucked in dozens of ways, it’s possible that Erik has lived up to his promise: he’s literally fucked Charles’ brains out.

After bouts of gymnastic sex in various positions and rooms around the small apartment (Charles fondly remembers round one when he climbed Erik’s half naked body like a tree and was ecstatic to find Erik had the strength to hold him up for a wonderfully vocal round of fucking up against the door) he now finds himself lying on Erik’s bed, sunlight flooding the room and Erik rocking into him slowly, drawing out each moment of bliss until Charles isn’t sure where he ends and Erik begins. Their bodies are wrapped together, Charles’ leg over Erik’s hip, Erik’s gorgeous giant cock settled deep up his ass, and Erik’s arm draped over Charles waist where it wanders up and down, alternating between playing with Charles’ nipples and stroking his leaking cock.

“So quiet, liebling.” Erik whispers.

Charles releases a heavy sigh, but can’t quite bring words to form. He is full to bursting with Erik’s cock and the insistent friction against his prostate is making him quiver. He can feel Erik’s lips turning up into a smile as he ghosts his lips over Charles’ shoulder and his neck.

Charles is strung so taunt he can almost believe he’ll come without Erik even touching his cock again. The combination of utter exhausted relaxation and the tension of approaching climax is something that Charles has never felt before, and cannot imagine he’s going to be feeling again anytime soon. How often does one realistically meet a sex god who keeps you naked and satisfied in their home for the weekend?

At that moment, the sex god has his hand wrapped around Charles cock, stroking him firmly and confidently as he licks and sucks on Charles’ sensitive neck, no doubt leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Just when Charles feels he’s about to tip over some unseen edge, Erik moves his hand away from his dick and heads further north, skimming his fingertips over Charles’ stomach, playing with the sparse hair below his belly button.

Charles moans plaintively at Erik and makes an attempt to move his own hands toward his cock to get the relief he needs, but finds they are still securely trapped above his head, locked in the strong grip of Erik’s other hand.

“Shh, liebling. Patience.” Erik murmurs into his ear. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Charles let’s out a breath that sounds almost like a sob – he’s desperate to cum and if he had the energy, he knows he would be begging Erik for more, to touch him, to take him, to do something, anything to get him off.

“I’ve got you, schatz.” Erik says as his free hand rubs along Charles’ side, making Charles whimper in response.

Suddenly, Erik snaps his hips forward, once, twice, over and over, slamming into Charles, hitting Charles’ prostate each time, causing him to see white spots of blinding pleasure.

Charles can feel himself humming in pleasure, can feel noises coming out of his throat, though he has no idea if he’s saying anything intelligible (he suspects not). But whatever he’s doing, Erik seems pleased. Charles can hear a stream of what he can only assume are German words of encouragement tumbling out of Erik’s lips as he continues to thrust into Charles at an unrelenting pace.

“So fucking perfect – I just knew you would be perfect.” Charles feels his eyes roll back into his head as each of Erik’s words are punctuated with a thrust of his cock, or a tug on his nipples.

Some distant part of his brain has the wherewithal to think that Erik is the perfect one in this situation, with his sculpted body, his beautiful cock, his firm defined jaw-line and mysterious green-blue eyes. But Charles, obviously, has no energy to argue his point. Maybe later. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week after he has time to sleep and eat enough to feed a horse. Maybe then he can write an ode to Erik’s perfect male beauty, or an essay.

But right now, all he can do is feel: feel the slide of Erik’s cock in and out his ass, feel Erik’s confident fingers twisting his nipples, and his talented tongue lavishing attention on Charles’ pulse point. 

And then Erik does something, or maybe a series of somethings, Charles can’t really but sure what it is that finally pushes him over the precipice. In that moment, as Erik rocks up into his prostate one final time, twists his nipples and then bites down hard on Charles’ neck- every muscle in his body tenses and then Charles explodes with a strangled cry. For a few moments, Charles’ vision blurs, as he spurts onto his stomach and shakes in Erik’s arms.

“Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.” Erik praises, before he pushes into Charles as deeply as he can get and finds his own release, Charles’ ass pulsing around his cock and milking him for several moments, before Erik withdraws slowly.

Charles lies there, feeling a bit like a useless lump on the bed, but he honestly cannot seem to make any of his limbs move. He closes his eyes, hoping that he might be able to get up the energy to reposition himself in a few moments.

“Liebling.” A soft voice interrupts he rest. “Come on, Charles.”

Charles feels strong, but gentle hands, turn his body, lying him down on his back. And then his eyes open in surprise, as a wet cloth touches his skin and begins to clean his belly and chest.

Charles watches Erik, his eyes barely open, but still able to take in every inch of the man’s incredible face. When they had started their marathon sex session, Erik had been clean shaven, but now his face is covered in stubble and Charles smiles slightly as he finds Erik’s beard is much more ginger in colour than the hair on his head.

Charles turns his attention to Erik’s hands, and his long graceful fingers, as one continues cleaning his body and the other brushes the hair off of Charles’ face.

“Back in the land of the living, liebling?”

“You keep calling me that.” Charles croaks out, his voice rough and quiet.

“Umm hmm.” Erik agrees, looking at Charles with soft eyes completely unlike the cocky confidence he displayed on his doorway the first time they met.

“What does it mean?” 

“It means about the same thing you said to me five minutes ago.” Erik says with a smirk.

Charles looks at him incredulous.

“I said something? Five minutes ago? As in five minutes ago when you had accomplished your ultimate goal of fucking my brains out? I said coherent words?”

“Hmm, yes, you did.” Erik is full on smiling, teeth flashing.

“What did I say!?” Charles demands.

“I think it was something along of the lines of ‘Erik you’re a God, I have never felt such pleasure in all my days. I promise to stay in this bed for the rest of my life as your sex slave –“

“Bull. Shit. You lying bastard.” Charles protests, hitting Erik playfully with each word, before he dissolves into fits of laughter. 

“What did I really say?” He asks when he finally got control of himself.

Erik leans forward, effectively guiding Charles onto his back until he’s lying on the bed once more, with Erik hovered over him.

“You made a lot of random noises and then finally you said something that made sense and I knew what you really wanted.”

“What was it? What did I say?” Charles finds himself lost in the intensity of Erik’s eyes, trying to decide if they’re more green or blue, or just the perfect mix of both.

His brain is still having difficulty believing he said anything, but Erik seems so sure, so…pleased.

“’More, love.’ You said ‘more, love.’”

Charles felt himself flush, but refuses to break eye contact with Erik. Telling someone he loved them within 48 hours of falling into bed with them wasn’t Charles’ usual M.O. (regardless of Raven’s accusations that he was a hopeless romantic who had a bad habit of sleeping with everyone in the hopes of finding the love of his life), but despite the speed of his confession, he found he wasn’t embarrassed. Nor did he feel he needed to qualify his comment in any way – Erik Lehnsherr was a man he could love, Charles was sure of it, so sure apparently he’d already confessed his feelings.

“And liebling means love then?” He asks softly, tracing his finger lightly along Erik’s lips.

“It means darling.” Erik replies, trying to catch Charles’ fingers with his teeth, but failing, as Charles quickly moved his fingers lower, skimming his way down Erik’s chest.

“Looks like you have some catching up to do then.” Charles replies, pulling Erik down for a quick kiss. “Let’s see what I can do to convince you I’m lovable.” He teases, reaching up to kiss Erik once more.

Charles takes his time, kissing Erik deeply, exploring his mouth with his tongue, enjoying the noises Erik makes in the back of his throat and the way his hands clutch at Charles’ arms.

“Ich bin in dich verliebt.” Erik whispers when Charles finally let him go. “You don’t have to convince me. Ich bin in dich verliebt, Charles.”

“Yes, me to.” Charles smiles softly, knowing that whatever Erik said it was true and right and lovely. “I’m sure by next week I’ll be so besotted and in love with you, you’ll be trying to get rid of me.”

Charles blushes slightly at his revelation – his past partners had always found Charles to be overbearing. He was too affectionate, too touchy-feely, and just too much. He desperately hopes he can rein some of his over-the-top tendencies and not scare Erik away.

“Impossible.” Erik replies, that toothy predatory grin of his making another appearance. “After all that work seducing you – the Wagner, the casual shirtless poses – I am not letting you go.”

Charles smiles at that. It’s hard to even remember that Charles was sleeping with someone else when he met Erik and that that was only days ago. And then he laughs - it's all quite ridiculous after all. And Erik joins him, laughing so hard they both wind up lying on their back on the bed. Charles laughs until tears leak out his eyes and his stomach hurts.

“I do you know.” He finally gets out. “I really think I love you. Already.”

“Good.” Erik answers, wrapping his arms around Charles and burying his face in his neck. “That’s good liebling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the encouragement to keep going. I'm not sure what I've written is what many of you expected, but as I said, it's what jumped onto the page. I guess Charles and Erik were just in a fluffy mood ;).
> 
> Also I know little to no German, so if I have made any horrible language errors, I apologize.
> 
> Maybe I will add more at a later date, but likely this is it for this one. Short and sweet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this fic is begging for a second, all smut chapter. I have never written total smut before (this fic is by far the raunchiest thing I have ever written), so I'm a bit hesitant to try my hand at continuing. If you'd like me try for more, please leave me a comment.


End file.
